


Think Before You Act (Oneshot)

by CaramelizedToffee



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventurers Wanted, Adventurers Wanted D&D Group, Comet's Adventurers Wanted, Comet's Adventurers Wanted D&D Group, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelizedToffee/pseuds/CaramelizedToffee
Summary: A battle ensues between the Grinscoff's A-Team and Balls of Fury parties, and a horde sent by William Hobbeson. Feelings get in the way, which leads to something worse. Sorry for the bad summary :)
Relationships: Kallo'Bain Sarkas/Elio Lightweaver
Kudos: 3





	Think Before You Act (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based on what happened during my last session of Dungeons and Dragons, where both of my characters, Elio and Sarkas, are temporarily part of the same party. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS: I posted their backstories as well, so please read them if you can!

Sarkas’ POV

_“William is definitely a chicken. Really, sending out hordes of enemies, but he can’t fight us himself? Weak.”_

Grinscoff’s A-Team and the Balls of Fury have finally found Lazuli’s temple in the middle of the lake. They found Standing Stones outside, with the body of Victoria, someone they’ve been looking for, floating up above the three stones. Though when they got her body, William Hobbeson shows himself at the far edges of the huge lake, waves at the party, and sends out hordes of enemies.

Both Elio and Sarkas made quick work of 200 out of the 600 enemies in the water with their combined Control Water: Vortex, and Lazuli herself made quick work of another 100. Although there are only 300 of them left, this does not mean it’s easy for the party to fight.

The party is left to deal with manglers, reapers, and grues, as well as their commander, the Larva Mage. They were easier to deal with when they were farther away, but they're slowly inching their way closer. Sarkas is right outside the main entrance, providing support for the frontliners.

Elio, on the other hand, is watching inside the temple beside a window, where there are a bunch of reapers outside, and attacks them from there. Suddenly manglers, coming from invisibility, showed themselves and surrounded him. This is not going to be an easy escape for Elio.

“Oh shoot, they’re all around me!” Elio shouts from the inside of the temple. The enemies take turns hitting him. And they hit HARD. And although Elio is able to dodge a lot of the attacks and has a huge amount of HP for a cleric, they did a lot of damage. He uses Heal to mitigate the damage they’ve done to him.

Sarkas enters the temple and uses Prayer of Healing on Elio. “Hang on Elio!” Sarkas shouts. _“This is not good…”_

“I’ll escape from them, but you know what to do after!” Elio shouts towards Sarkas. _“Fireball them to death”_ Sarkas thinks. He readies himself to cast Fireball.

Before Elio manages to escape, however, the nine enemies surrounding him were able to hit him again, and he falls, incapacitated. Sarkas, in his anger, accidentally releases the Fireball he was preparing. It kills all the five manglers surrounding Elio.

But it also kills Elio, and his body disintegrates.

 _“Elio… What have I done?!”_ The light in Sarkas’ eyes disappear, and all that’s left is anger. “You will pay for this!”

From then on, Sarkas fights with anger. Usually the healer, he instead was doing more damage than heals. He casts Fireballs on two more groups of manglers and successfully kills them, until he gets incapped by the Larva Mage.

 _“Elio…”_ He closes his eyes as he feels his life draining from him.


End file.
